battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M4 Sherman
The''' M4 "Sherman"' is an American-made, mass-produced medium tank. It proved effective during the Second World War, seeing extensive use in the Pacific and European theaters. The Sherman was very reliable as it could travel long distances much faster than most medium tanks, due to its high speed and durable tracks. It was also cheap to manufacture, which made it easy to mass-produce (50,000+ produced during WWII in the USA alone). However, the Sherman had a few disadvantages, chief among those was its armor (63 mm thick), which could be easily penetrated by the 75mm cannon of the Panzer or the 88mm gun of the Tiger heavy tank. Another disadvantage was the M4 Sherman's main armament, a 75mm cannon. While proving effective against Panzer IVs in Italy and North Africa, and all of the Japanese tanks in the Pacific theatre, the 75mm gun couldn't penetrate the armor of the Panzer or the Tiger. The US adopted a new 76mm gun in July 1944, while the British replaced the 75mm gun with a 17 pounder anti-tank cannon, which proved much more effective against tanks. Battlefield 1942 In ''Battlefield 1942, the Sherman is the United States Army's, United States Marine Corps', British Army's and Canadian Army's standard medium tank. It spawns regularly at certain flags controlled by either faction. It is equal to other medium tanks in speed, maneuverability and size, but holds a slight superiority to front-turret armor compared to the IJN's Type 97 Chi-Ha, but has much less frontal hull armor to the Chi-Ha, and less rear-turret and rear-hull armor compared to the Wehrmacht's Panzer IV. It is inferior in firepower and accuracy, if only slightly, to other medium tanks. BF1942 NORTH AFRICA SHERMAN.png|British Shermans BF1942 CANADA SHERMAN.png|A Canadian Sherman Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII In the Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII expansion, the Sherman has a T34 Calliope multiple rocket launcher mounted on it. Battlefield Vietnam World War II mod In the pre-packaged World War II mod for Battlefield Vietnam, the Sherman is the standard tank of the USMC forces. It is statistically identical to the Chi-Ha, and remains almost unchanged from its Battlefield 1942 version. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the Sherman spawns regularly at certain USMC controlled flags. It has coaxial machine gun for the driver's anti-infantry needs and a main cannon for heavier targets such as other tanks or environment all at the driver's disposal. The projectile of the main cannon has a noticeable arc in its trajectory, limiting its long range capabilities. Another soldier can take the role of the tank commander to have an M1919 Browning for some extra anti-infantry power. The Sherman (along with the Chi-Ha) is able to knock down trees simply by driving into them. It is a direct equivalent to the IJN Type 97 Chi-Ha. People can ride on the back but is very glicthy and complicated, but can be effective. es:M4 Sherman ru:M4 Sherman fr:Sherman M4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1943 Category:Medium tank